My Heart
by suicidal bitch
Summary: Kaname held her hands and closed his eyes, savoring the desperation he thought he would never experience from her- and he smirked as he realized that his Yuki just cursed, something he has never heard her say before. He knew, but denied with his being, that he will only be second in Yuki's heart. Zero, the pawn he has placed to be the knight he can never be. Rated M for lemon .


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaname and Yuki, they are characters from the manga /animeVampire Knight.

 **Song Inspiration:** **My Heart By Paramore (Cover by Mela)**

 **A/N** : I have finished the manga 2 weeks ago but I cannot stop thinking about what could have been if Kaname stayed with Yuki. I wanted a different ending- a happy ending because yes, I AM A HOPELESS ROMANTIC! But come on, Kaname + Yuki is my ultimate favorite pair! This is my first fanfiction from this series, and I am only writing this to get my frustration out of the way – I do not know if I will be doing justice so please share your ideas!

 _Here goes my drama.._

* * *

 _She was mine- NO,_

 _She IS and will always be MINE.._

 ** _I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_**

Kaname gazed in the furnace- but all he could see was Yuki looking back at him with admiration and love even and despite of everything he has done. He killed, annihilated for her, he wanted to make the world a better place for her. Even if it meant he wasn't going to be part of the big picture. As he readies himself for the sacrifice, a small piece of pain encircles his heart, his mind not ready to accept the inevitable loss of a future with the one he loves- the pain turning into numbness and all he could think about was this was it, this is the right time to tear his heart and toss it into the blazing fire.

 ** _Stay with me  
This is what I need please_**

Yuki rushed and doubled her steps knowing Kaname was somewhere near the furnace. Her heart was beating mad, her lips chanting _"_ _please let me not be too late_ _"_ _o_ ver and over again trying to convince herself that she can stop him. She should be enough reason for him to stop this madness- What is a world without him? How can there be beauty without a little bit of insanity? How can she breathe without his gentleness?

 _Oh kaname, you stupid fool!_ _S_ he thought as she spotted him with his right hand on his chest, his gaze steady on the furnace as is in pain. "Kaname! You know this is now what I want!"

Kaname looked and smiled into the fire, liked he always would, gentle but he held himself back from looking at her. _Oh Yuki, when will you ever understand?_ He thought sadly. He wished he just got it done and over with a few minutes ago but he was too late and this going to be harder than what was planned.

 ** _But what would it be without you_**

 _Y_ uki rushed and hugged him from behind while saying "Please Kaname, give us a chance. A year? That's all I have of you! Just 1 year! And it wasn't even a year of loving each other- it was a year of lessons, of preparing me for something I thought you would be part of! I don't want just a year with you Kaname! I want a hundred, no-a th-thousand, fuck I want forever with you!" She sobbed and cried hard on his back, her hold tightening with every word because she knew that if Kaname has set his mind to it, there was no turning back. She held him knowing in her heart this might be the end of everything. This might be her last moment with him.

 ** _I am nothing now_**

Kaname held her hands and closed his eyes, savoring the desperation he thought he would never experience from her- and he smirked as he realized that his Yuki just cursed, something he has never heard her say before. He knew, but denied with his being, that he will only be second in Yuki's heart. Zero, the pawn he has placed to be the knight he can never be, has become the threat he can never eliminate simply because she loved him, more than she would ever confess. He held her hands and turned to face her. This was the time to be honest, this was the time to lay all the cards and chess pieces together. He rested his forehead on hears and locked her in a right embrace.

 _ **And it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s been so long**_

"Do you have any idea Yuki how long I have waited and yearned for you to call me by my name? To feel you hold me as if you really love me?"

"But Ka"

"No Yuki, Do not deny yourself the truth- I am not going to let you waste your breath again by denying you love Zero more than you could ever love me. Yu-"

 _ **Since I've heard a sound  
The sound of my only hope**_

"Stop it Kaname! Just Stop!"It was Yuki's turn to be furious. She let go of Kaname's embrace and faced him, eyes filled with determination she lay both hands on his face.

"Kaname, I love has taken- Listen Kaname, JUST STOP!." She urged him to face her again as he faltered but this time he was _really_ _l_ ooking at her.

"A Part of me will always love Zero, because he is a brotherto me, nothing more. I did not want to love you Kaname because I felt you deserved someone more, someone better, someone exceptional. But now? I know better. You do not need anyone else but me. I am willing to sacrifice everything for you because I _do_ love you, I always have, and that will never change – you taught me to fight for those you love, so here I am, fighting, _for the one I love._ Will you stand by me?."They stared at each other in silence. Yuki prayed with all that she has that Kaname would see the truth for what it is.

 _ **This time I will be listening**_

He could see it in Yuki's eyes that she was indeed telling the truth- That what he has waited for 10,000 years has finally come to culmination. That love, what he has roamed the earth for, what he has given up to find, is here, right before his very eyes. He held her face and closed his eyes.

 _"_ Are you for real Yuki? Are you _mine_?"He whispered in eager desperation.

"I have always been yours, _My_ _Love_."Yuki replied.

 _ **This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you**_

 _He kissed her will the ardent passion he has kept inside his heart, he devoured her with the brutality his tormented soul could lead on. He was not letting go of this- the treasure he tried to keep hidden but can now rightly claim his. His tongue roamed her mouth to claim possession- His hands urgently strayed over her body knowing it was his to take._

 _Yuki made herself known in the kiss, pouring all the passion she has yet to explore. Kaname tasted the tears in their kiss and asked_ _"_ _What_ _'_ _s the matter?_ _"_

"I really thought you wouldn't heed me, I thought I was going to lose you.. for good" and she hugged and sobbed in his chest, unable to keep the anxiety within her.

 _ **My heart is yours**_

 _"_ No more sacrificing, this time I will be selfish and I will keep you here with me Yuki. Even when you say you've had enough of me, I will fight for you, for us, I will fight till there is no more left of me, but this time, I will fight for our love."

"I will never get enough of you, and I will never get tired of you Ka-"

He lifted her up with one arm and pushed her to the wall while kissing her hard, sucking on her tongue, the kiss turning carnal. She balanced herself on his shoulders and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

 _"_ _Kaname_ _"_

He was turning delirious and impatient. His hands went under her skirt and ripped her panties away. He morementarily tore away from their kiss to whisper in her ear "Are you ready for me?" She bucked against him and responded _"_ _Always_ _"_ as she tugged on his belt.

"You're wearing too much clothes Kana-"

He was inside of her. He savored the heat and warmth wrapped around him as he gazed into her eyes which has tuned into red, just like his, her mouth forming an 'O'. Slowly, he pulled himself out and abruptly pushed himself back inside.

 _"_ _Kaname_ _"_

 _"_ _Yuki_ _"_

Her tiny whimpers and moans filled the room, their bodies intertwined in sync, in tune. Her body perfectly fitted him he licked her neck and cupped breasts. Her hands were roaming aimlessly on his back.

"Please Kaname"

"Please what Yuki?"

She whimpered. He was tormenting her- making her feel what he has been feeling for the years he could only just watch and hold himself back.

"Tell me what you needYuki"

"You know"

"I want you to _say_ it. Tell me what you want."

She bit her lower lip and looked into him. _Fuck she looks so sexy._ "This will not work this time Yuki, I want you to say it" he said as he slowed his movements, making her moan in despair. She pulled him closer and whispered "I want you to _Fuck me hard-_ _"_ But she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Kaname was pumping in and out of her faster and harder.

"Say it Yuki"

"I am _yours_ , Kaname, _forever_ "

His hips pumped faster that she could have ever imagined, stirring her body. He knew she was near as her nails were digging into his back and he could smell the faint hint of his blood. He licked her neck slowly, then he bit her. He could feel her inner muscles clench tightly around his dick as sucked her blood, his personal drug and addiction. Her pleasure was building and so was his, he wanted them to reach their peek together.

 _"_ Yuki, do the same to me"

He didn't need to urge her a second time, she was already sucking his blood. It triggered her release and he was shooting his cum inside of her over and over again, as he clutched her soft, round bottom.

It felt like would last for an eternity as they held on to each other, their orgasm seeping away from their bodies. When it as done, Kaname slowly pulled away, the sound of his cock slipping out of her making her blush.

"Still so shy after everything we'vedone." She smiled and kissed him ardently. He reluctantly released her so he could dressed her first, then himself. He was hard again, but there was more time for this later, at a better place.

They held each other's hands as they descended the stairs, Yuki's head resting on his left should, her face showing signs of one who was _thoroughly fucked,_ loved.

This was it. There was no turning back. Yuki was his, and to hell with anyone who will try to take her away from him.

He smiled as he realized that forever was only possible if he gave it chance.

* * *

 ** _My heart, my heart is yours_**

 ** _A/N_** _:_ _So what do you think?_

 _Please do tell me…_

 ** _Begging for Reviews_** _! LOL_


End file.
